Dawn of the Wolf
by MaximumShadowMoon
Summary: You've all heard of vampires and werewolves. Most of you now know it's possible for a vampire and human to have a baby. This is the story of something different. Something new. Something unnexpected and a complete accident. This is my story. My name is 0325119, well, that's what it used to be. Now I'm Lily Cullen, and I'm a wolf vampire hybride. Intrested yet?


You've all heard of vampires and werewolves. Most of you now know it's possible for a vampire and human to have a baby. This is the story of something different. Something new. Something unnexpected and a complete accident. This is my story. My name is 0325119, well, that's what it used to be. Now I'm Lily Cullen, and I'm a wolf vampire hybride. Intrested yet?

"There's a place in the middle of nowhere that doesn't exist on any maps. A place where a secret organization expirements with the genetics of living creatures. Most of their expirements don't last long, but some, the unlucky few, do. 0325119 was born 4% wolf and 96% human. This little edit on her genetics made it so she had hightened sences, keen instincts, and the ability to turn into a wolf.

"Expirement 0325119 has spent the last 16 years of her life in that laboratory being expiremented on in the cruelest ways imaginable. She has proven to be quite inteligent and observant. She converses with the other prisoners and her own guards on a regular basis. The scientists have given her a companion, a friend of sorts, in order to keep her from trying to escape.

"This friend is the one I come here to talk about. Expirement 1231911, nicknamed Dawn. She was born 2% bird and 98% human. She has wings and hightened senses, and the ability to kill anything she sees with her eyes. We have kept this under control by keeping her hands tied and her eyes bandaged, but there have been too many casualties.

"Expirement 0325119 has been too useful and is too vauluable and dangerous to kill, but Expirement 1231911 is useless and dangerous. I came her to propose that we put her in the Final Stages..."

It was dark, of course it was always dark in the Bedroom. I shuddered and pulled her legs closer to my chest, leaning against the bars in my cages. My legs were still aching from when they had made me do the tredmill earlier that day. 5 hours straight running at full speed. No food or water. Every time I stopped, or even slowed, they would shock me until I kept going...

I heard a groan from the cage next to mine and looked over to see Dawn rubbing her own legs. "You had to do the tredmill too, then?" I asked, scooting closer. Dawn's golden hair brightened the room just by looking at it.

"At least it wasn't the maze. That's worse." Dawn shrugged, smiling strongly.

The maze, randomly generated with an electric floor that would shock you until you found the exit. I shuddered even thinking about it, "That's true." they both didn't mention the fact that those two exercizes were just a walk in the park compared to most other things they had to do. They had both had been doing the tredmill and running the maze since they had first learned to walk. It was one of the standard tests. One of the easy ones.

Without a word I scooted to the edge of my cage and reached my hand through to Dawns. She took mine and squeezed it, scooting closer herself. "The cat girl died today... She would have made it to her tenth birthday, but they did the water test on her today and goofed up. She was dead before the scientist in charge remembered to pull her out of the water..."

I hugged her arm through the bars, remembering the time when I had done the water test. They had put me in a glass box in the middle of a room and closed the lid before filling it with water. They kept me under there, pounding on the glass despratelly, until I had come as close to drowning as possible and then pulled me out and made me breath.

"Did her sister survive though? The one with the lizard DNA?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He had been dying for a while and this morning the scientists decided to try cutting him open and getting a look at his insides. They didn't care if he died in the process but it was always a possibility.

"Only for an hour after getting back in his cage. He never woke up." Dawn sighed, playing with my fingers. "He was strong until the end, though. I'm going to be like that. I'm not going to show them that they scare me, or that they can hurt me beyond repair. I'm going to be strong and find a way out of here." Dawn smiled and turned her head towards me, "And I'm taking you with me, of course."

I smiled and laughed, "That'll be the day. They haven't even let us outside since you beat up the guards and tried to fly away! There's no way we're getting out of here."

"I gave to find a way." Dawn breathed, her voice suddenly serious, "I've got to get us out of here... Do you remember the pig kid? He was our age, died when we were 7?"

"Yea, wasn't he put in the Final Stages?"

"Yes... They torchered him to death to see how much his body could handle." Dawn's voice was tight and she held tighter to my arm, looking away.

I was suddenly filled with dread. Moving onto my knees I put my free hand on Dawn's face, turning it towards me, "Why are you bringing this up?"

"A man came today. He was talking to some of the scientists. He said he had to put it to vote and that I would be put in the Final Stages." she sped up before I could interupt, "That's why we need to get out of here, as soon as possible. I have a plan, but it might not work, we might die along the way. For me it's escape or die anyways, but for you-"

"If I loose you I'm already dead, Dawn. Escape or die, let's do it together."

"Are you sure you need to go, Carlisle? You don't even know why he asked you to go." Esme asked her husband as she helped him pack for a trip he had only just found out he was going on.

"He is an old, trusted friend, Esme. If he says he needs me there of course I will go. We did just ask our own friends to help us stand against the Vultori, it wouldn't be right to ignore the call of a different friend." Carlisle replied, huggins his wife with one arm.

"He didn't come for us, he can't expect you to do the same."

"He had his reasons, Esme, and good ones I'm sure." Carlisle conjuled. They finished packing for Carlisle's surprise trip across the states. He didn't know the reason for the call quite yet. All he had was a vague email telling him the adress of a hotel and the recipt for a room and a quick pleed for him to be there by a certain day. None of his family could fathom the reason for such a call, but Carlisle was going none the less...

_**Sorry this chapter didn't have much of our beloved Cullens, but I we needed a chance to get to know some of our new characters first! Please comment on your thoughts and such! **_

_**~GC Gamma**_


End file.
